Tell Me
by ultimatedragonballzfan
Summary: This is a companion peice to my story 'Darkness Within.' It's all the Z Fighters view on Gohan's situation and of the bond they all share. Explanation inside!


**A/N:** **This is a companion piece to my story 'Darkness Within'. I was hearing the song Tell Me by Failed Flight and I seriously think it fits the Z Fighters view on Gohan's situation. So, here goes nothing! Enjoy! **

**Tell Me**

For the last couple of weeks Gohan had been keeping secrets from all of them lately, but why? The Z Warriors were his friends since he was just a little boy. Why did he have to hide secrets from them? Didn't he know that they would never turn his backs on him? There were many times that each of them had confronted him, and asked what was wrong, if it was his saiyan side starting to act up again, but all the young boy would do is say he was fine, yet there was a hint of fear and even darkness in his eyes each time.

Currently everyone was up on the lookout talking about it. They were really worried about Gohan, and felt so frustrated about not being able to help the boy, there long time friend. Gohan had had such a serious impact on their lives. All of them were like family, whether they wanted to admit it or not. They had all formed a bond that was unbreakable.

"I still don't understand why Gohan won't tell us the truth; I mean maybe we can help him or something," said Trunks, "He seems so out of it. I'm worried that he'll just snap all of a sudden and there won't be anything we could do." "Yeah, I understand how you feel Trunks, but if Gohan won't talk, there isn't anything we can do." Said Krillin sadly. "But why? I just don't get it at all! We're his friends! I thought he had faith in us."

"It's not a question about having faith in us. I think it's more of, he's scared of what we might think and reject him or something. He might be scared that we'll treat him differently or avoid him. Of course, that's something we'd never do", said Tien, "He just doesn't want to let us down is all. At least, that's what I think."

"Yeah, poor kid's been through a lot with all those enemies attacking Earth and all. I guess Gohan didn't really get a say in the matter." Said Yamcha, speaking quietly.

"Well, what about you Piccolo? Has Gohan told you anything? I think out of all of us, Gohan's closest to you." Asked Trunks. "Unfortunately no. I've asked him so many times already, he won't tell me anything either."

So, it really was the same thing with every one of them. Gohan would just walk away from the friends who would always support and be there for him.

All of them now stood in silence, silently thinking to themselves. They were all recalling the happy peaceful times they had together with Gohan. He was such a happy energetic boy. Even with the life he had thrown at him, having to watch horrible things a boy his age shouldn't see, having to defend Earth in a battle they all might not survive… Despite all that, Gohan had always managed to stay so strong and happy. Never letting life bring him down, just trying to live life to the fullest.

And now, watching him be in pain like this hurt them all to no extent. It just wasn't fair. If only there was something they could do! They hated to see him struggling all on his own. If only they knew what was wrong and what to do! But then, even if they did know what was going on with Gohan, most likely there wouldn't be anything, any of them could do.

Despite knowing that though, those questions they all had running through their minds still haunted them. Just what was it that was tormenting him? Why was he always running and hiding from them and from what he felt? Could it really be…

Still though, even if they couldn't do anything, they wouldn't ever abandon Gohan, no matter what. They were a team, all of them friends. Gohan truly had changed their lives for the better and not just him, every single one of the Z Fighters had a friendship with each other they'd never just tear.

And whether Gohan wanted help or not, they'd be there. They would sacrifice anything to help one another, that's what friends were for and what they lived for. It didn't matter to them if Gohan told them everything or if he didn't have enough faith in them, they would fight with and for him till the end!

And deep down, they knew Gohan knew that. Their bond really was stronger than that. And when the time would come, they would be there, fighting side by side with one another, even if it was hopeless.

**A/N: I don't know if this turned out good, hopefully it did, so let me know what you think! So check out the song. It's really awesome and I think it definitely fits how everyone feels about Gohan being all secretive and stuff. **

**I was also thinking about doing more chs to this, where each chap has the POV of each character separately for each ch. That way it could be maybe more descriptive. And this 1st ch would have been generally what everyone is feeling. So let me know what u all think! Thnx! **


End file.
